Sehun Sakit Tenggorokan?
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Romance with HunKai! with UKE!Kai hanya ide sederhana disaat saya sakit tenggorokan beberapa waktu lalu...


Short fiction by Winter AL...

Sehun Sakit Tenggorokan?

HunKai present...

Jongin berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sambil menenteng sebuah kotak bekal, berniat menemui salah satu sunbae favoritenya. Ah, sunbaenya itu tidak kelihatan seharian ini, padahal Jongin menunggunya. Tapi tak kunjung datang, jadi ia berniat menghampirinya duluan, ya sekalian mengajak sunbaenya itu makan siang. Biasanya mereka akan makan bekal yang dibawa Jongin di kantin atau atap sekolah.

"Yo Jongin," sapa seorang namja dengan semangat dan terlihat akrab.

"Ah, Chanyeol sunbae," Jongin tersenyum ramah.

"Cari Sehun, ya? Itu disana. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini." Chanyeol menunjuk seorang berambut blonde yang tengah duduk sembari menyembunyikan wajah pada lipatan tangan diatas meja. Jongin mengikuti arah jari Chanyeol. "Dari tadi tidak mau berbicara, bahkan ia tidak menjawab ketika Jung ssaem bertanya. Coba kau tanyai, Jongin, kalau denganmu mungkin dia mau memberi tahu masalahnya." Chanyeol menepuk sekilas bahu Jongin sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya, Jongin sedikit membungkuk, bahkan sepertinya Sehun tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Maka Jongin dengan perlahan dan lembut membelai rambut Sehun, membuat namja pucat itu sedikit tersentak hingga menegakkan badannya cepat.

Sehun mendelik sebentar pada Jongin yang tersenyum manis, kemudian ia menghela nafas lega sambil membalas senyum Jongin.

"Aku bawa bekal," Jongin mengangkat kotak bekal hijaunya. "Ayo makan," ajak Jongin bersemangat seraya menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Sehun. Membuka kotak bekalnya, menampilkan sejajaran kimbab yang tertata rapi, kemudian mengangsurkan sepasang sumpit pada Sehun. Sehun nampak ragu menerima sumpit itu.

Sejenak ia menatap nanar kimbab yang terlihat enak itu, Sehun sangat ingin memakannya. Namun untuk saat ini, ia akan bersyukur jika pacarnya ini membawa bubur saja. Tapi mana mungkin membawa bubur?

Dengan ragu, Sehun menyumpit sepotong kimbab, menggigit setengahnya dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan hingga halus.

Jongin mengamati cara Sehun menelan kimbab yang telah dikunyah dengan dahi mengernyit, merasa aneh karna Sehun sangat hati-hati ketika menelannya. Dan lagi, wajah itu meringis kesakitan.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie," panggil Jongin sembari menatap Sehun serius. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau nampak kesulitan menelan," Jongin berujar khawatir sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun yang memegang sumpit.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sakit?" Tangan Jongin beralih menyentuh kening Sehun, kemudian beralih lagi menyentuh leher Sehun, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuh Sehun. "Kau tidak panas, tapi matamu terlihat sayu. Kau kenapa, Hun?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menempelkannya pada sebelah pipi putih pucatnya. Kembali menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kesakitan. Membuat Jongin semakin bingung bercampur khawatir. Sehun tidak mau mengeluarkan suara.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Jongin panik sembari menangkup wajah Sehun.

Sehun menunjuk tenggorokannya disertai ringisan.

"Tenggorokan?" Sehun mengangguk ketika Jongin menebak dengan benar. Sedetik kemudian Sehun bergerak mengambil buku tulis dan bolpointnya, menuliskan sederet kalimat kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Jongin.

"Aku kesulitan menelan, bahkan suaraku seperti hilang, aku tidak bisa bicara, sayang."

"Sejak kapan, hm? Sudah ke dokter?" Jongin benar-benar khawatir.

"Tadi pagi begitu aku bangun sudah terasa sangat sakit. Aku tidak mau kedokter." Tulis Sehun lagi.

"Aish! Kau sedang sakit, kenapa tidak mau ke dokter, hm?"

"Rumah sepi. Ayah dan ibu ada di luar kota, dan Luhan hyung sedang sibuk."

"Kalau begitu nanti aku antar ke dokter ya?"

Sehun menggeleng sebagai respon ajakan Jongin.

Ah baiklah, Sehun memang keras kepala meski untuk kebaikannya. Apalagi jika diajak ke dokter, Sehun akan mati-matian menolaknya. Dan Jongin bukan tipe pemaksa meski sebenarnya kesal.

"Ya sudah, kau makan ini pelan-pelan saja, ne. Kau pasti belum makan sedari pagi." Ujar Jongin sembari menyingkirkan buku tulis dan bolpoint Sehun, mengangsurkan kembali sumpit yang sempat tergeletak sesaat.

Dan Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Nanti akan aku temani kau dirumah."

Malam harinya...

Ting... tong...

Jongin memencet bel di kediaman keluarga Oh, keluarga Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, pintu mahogani itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda familiar yang tengah mengulum senyum senang meski dihiasi mata sedikit sayu. Sepertinya efek sakitnya.

"Tenggorokanmu masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin sembari melangkah masuk. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Jongin lagi sembari menatap Sehun serius. Sehun menggeleng. "Aku membawa bubur, ibuku sengaja membuat ini untukmu, ibu tahu tenggorokanmu sakit." Ujar Jongin seraya menarik Sehun menuju dapur.

"Ini masih hangat kok," ucap Jongin seraya duduk disamping Sehun setelah menyiapkan semangkuk bubur yang dibawanya dari rumah.

Jongin menyendok bubur itu, meniupnya sebentar, dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Sehun. Sehun menerimanya patuh. "Telan pelan-pelan saja, ne?" Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Kau harus habiskan ini."

Dan kegiatan menyuapi Sehun masih berlangsung beberapa saat hingga habis setengah mangkuk. Jongin tidak tega sebenarnya, Sehun terlihat sangat kesakitan. Apa sebegitu sakit?

Ah iya, itu sangat sakit, Jongin pernah mengalaminya dulu. Sampai-sampai ibunya kerepotan karna ia sulit untuk makan.

Tangan Sehun bergerak menolak suapan Jongin entah yang keberapa.

"Wae? Tinggal sedikit, kok." Ucap Jongin, namun Sehun menggeleng seraya mengelus perutnya pertanda ia sudah kenyang.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak memaksa," Jongin berujar lembut seraya bangkit untuk mencuci mangkuknya. Setelahnya ia menuangkan air hangat dalam gelas bening, dan mengangsurkannya pada Sehun. "Kau harus rutin minum air putih hangat ketika sakit tenggorokan."

Sehun menerimanya dan meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Pasti sakit, ya? Aku juga pernah mengalaminya, dan keadaanku sama sepertimu." Jongin memeluk hangat leher Sehun dari samping, menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala samping Sehun. Menunjukkan bahwa ia menyayangi pemuda ini. Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dan mengecup pipinya sekilas, menyampaikan terima kasihnya karna telah dibawakan bubur, bahkan menyuapinya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri lemari es milik keluarga Oh. "Masuklah ke kamar, aku akan buatkan minuman hangat untukmu," perintah Jongin seraya menilik isi lemari es itu dan mengambil beberapa potong jahe yang sudah dikupas dan sebutir jeruk nipis.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, kemudian mendekati Jongin yang menyiapkan sepanci kecil air, dan memasaknya. Tangannya bergerak mengambil pisau dan memotong jahe itu menjadi beberapa bagian diatas talenan kayu.

Dengan perlahan Sehun melingkarkan tangan besarnya dipinggang ramping Jongin, memeluk kekasihnya, dan menumpukan dagunya pada sebelah bahu Jongin. Tidak menuruti perintah junior sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Jongin nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali, ia mengambil pemanggang manual berbentuk kawat dan menyalakan kompor satunya, menata potongan-potongan jahe itu diatas pemanggang, kemudian memanggangnya diatas kompor. Sementara Sehun masih memperhatikan dengan saksama tanpa melepas pelukannya diperut Jongin.

Sesaat kemudian, Sehun terlihat menghirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya, mencium aroma harum yang menguar dari jahe yang dipanggang Jongin. Jongin juga nampak sedikit membungkuk lebih dekat pada jahe panggang itu, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun.

"Akan lebih efektif jika memanggangnya diatas arang sebenarnya," ujar Jongin kemudian seraya mengangkat jahe yang sudah dipanggang itu. Meletakkannya kembali diatas telanan. "Aku kan menyuruhmu ke kamar," Sehun menggeleng sebagai respon, ia kembali menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Jongin. Mengamati apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya.

Jongin tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia mengambil palu khusus dapur kemudian menumbuk (digeplek) satu persatu potongan jahe panggang itu. Setelahnya, ia memasukkan jahe itu ke dalam panci berisi air yang mendidih. Membiarkan air itu lama-kelamaan berubah keruh disebabkan oleh jahe.

Sementara menunggu airnya pekat, Jongin mengambil dua buah cangkir, memasukkan sedikit gula kedalamnya. Beralih pada sebutir jeruk nipis, dan memotongnya.

Setelahnya ia mengaduk air jahe itu sebentar, memastikan warnanya, sebelum mematikan apinya, dan menuang air jahe itu pada cangkir gula yang sudah disiapkan. Mengaduknya hingga gula larut dalam air, dan memeras jeruk nipis diatas air jahe dalam cangkir itu.

"Nah, selesai," ucap Jongin girang seraya berbalik dan mendorong Sehun agar duduk di kursi meja makan. Memberikan secangkir air jahe bercampur perasan jeruk nipis itu pada Sehun. "Ini minumlah. Kata eomma, ini dapat membuat tenggorokanmu lebih baik. Jeruk nipis baik untuk tenggorokan, dan jahe agar tenggorokanmu hangat," ucap Jongin. "Rasanya memang tidak enak, karna itu aku juga akan meminumnya untuk menemanimu." Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Hati-hati, masih panas."

Sehun tersenyum ringan seraya mengacak rambut Jongin sayang. Ah, kekasihnya ini memang penuh perhatian. Sehun jadi semakin cinta saja.

Sehun menggangkat cangkirnya, meniupnya sebentar dan menyeruputnya pelan. Ah, hangat. Meski raut wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi 'rasanya tidak enak'. Yang membuat Jongin tertawa ringan.

"Tidak enak, ya? Kurang manis?" Tanya Jongin setelah ikut menyeruput air jahenya sendiri. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku 'kan menemanimu," Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Habiskan ya, setelah itu tidur, aku akan menginap." Dan Sehun kembali mengangguk.

.

.

At Sehun's room...

Jongin menidurkan Sehun perlahan sebelum menghampiri almari pakaian Sehun, mencoba mencari syal. Setelah dapat, ia kembali pada Sehun dan duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Sementara Sehun sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati.

Jongin memakaikan syal putih itu pada leher Sehun dengan penuh perhatian. Sehun mengernyit bingung menatap Jongin.

"Supaya lehermu hangat. Sakit tenggorokan itu butuh perhatian pada leher." Ujar Jongin setelah selesai memakaikan syal itu pada Sehun, kemudian beringsut ke sisi lain Sehun. Berniat merebahkan tubuhnya juga.

"Nah, kau sekarang istirahat, ne." Jongin kembali menidurkan tubuh Sehun perlahan. Sehun menurut, Jongin menarik selimut, ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya hingga dada. "Semoga lekas sembuh, Sehunnie," ucap Jongin ceria, melayangkan sebuah kecupan mesra pada kening Sehun agak lama.

Sehun tersenyum senang, ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, maka yang ia lakukan adalah mendekap hangat sang kekasih dan menenggelamkannya pada dada bidangnya. Kekasihnya ini memang terkenal ramah di sekolah. Pantas banyak namja dan yeoja yang mengaguminya. Sehun benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan Jongin di sampingnya. Jongin merupakan gambaran istri idaman.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sehun dengan suara serak-serak samar. Suaranya masih sulit keluar.

Jongin tersenyum dalam dekapan Sehun. Ia senang tentu saja, ini adalah ucapan pertama Sehun hari ini meski dilafadzkan dengan suara tidak sempurna dan lirih. Namun Jongin sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Sehun," Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan Sehunpun mengecup dalam puncak kepala Jongin, penuh sayang.

"Calon istriku." Sehun membatin.

.  
.

THE END

Uwahhh akhirnya saya bisa debut di ffn jugaaa~

Yampunnn sumpah bingung banget gimana upload story nya aaa~

Tapi berkat samwan yg jadi tutor saya, akhirnya berhasil juga~

Aaa~ mumumu /oke lebay -a

Btw...

Halloo... saya author baru~ Winter AL imnida :D

Maap ya ff nya aneh dan ga berlevel begini.

Saya masih belajar :D

Ff ini pernah di publish di grup facebook, Hunkai Shipper... 


End file.
